


Under the Moon

by Doniku



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doniku/pseuds/Doniku
Summary: Keito knew he shouldn’t have asked. Despite how long it has been, he should have never asked. Rei was too forceful for a simple kiss; however, it’s what made Keito still crave one.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 10





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to quickly write this fic because I have switched fandoms and felt the need to write something dirty. Been a few years but I want to get back to writing, its something I do miss and want to get back into since I feel a lot of time has gone by. As always feedback is helpful and happy reading.

Keito knew he shouldn’t have asked. Despite how long it has been, he should have never asked. Rei was too forceful for a simple kiss; however, it’s what made Keito still crave one. On the floor of the empty temple, Keito found himself with his chin held up for a kiss. A deep kiss that lasted for the kiss they’ve shared for long seconds. Everyone had gone to bed long before, so Keito had to keep quiet as Rei was on top of him.

Rei’s tongue was forcing apart Keito’s lips for a deep kiss. The sharp fangs of his would sometimes graze against his lips, almost tempting for a bite. Before they changed back to pressing against Keito once again another kiss. Keito groaned at the kiss and even tried pushing at Rei. It wasn’t his call to make before Rei decided to pull back and allowed Keito to finally catch his breath.

“What do you think you are doing!” Keito snapped at Rei, “You don’t just do that to people unexpectedly.”

“Oh, please. If you wanted me to stop you would have long before. It ain’t my fault.” Rei gave a lazed shrug, before looking back at Keito with a grin, “Besides, you were the one asking for it. How could I have said no?”

Keito rubbed at his chin to get the saliva off before he tried sitting up only for Rei to push him back down.

“Rei! What are you-“

“Shh..” Rei hushed him before inching closer to his ear to whisper, “Don’t be so loud. Someone’ll surely hears your loud mouth.” 

Keito flinched at the warm breath on his ear and when Rei looked down at him Keito could feel himself slip away. His eyes were a blood red, striking in the darkness of the room. The only light they had was the moon shining inside of the temple. Keito was more allowing in the kiss as Rei watched his reactions. How he would flinch or not be use to the pressure in between his legs. Just a gentle rolling of the hips that made Keito gasp.

“You really have no experience.” Rei teased as he was now starting to feel his breathing also change, “All that talk and still can’t handle a single kiss.”

Keito could feel the heat of his breath against his neck. The kiss was heated and deep, it made his lips hurt but not in a painful way. He liked the sting and how they felt a little swollen, “Be quiet..”  
Rei let out a laugh as he saw how speechless Keito was. It was humiliating to not say anything back to keep him quiet, but they both understood how they wanted it. How they both needed something of each other.


End file.
